


Ballet

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: BSD Femslash Week, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Gin and Higuchi have to infiltrate a ballet company to spy on the daughter of a powerful and corrupt politician.No one told them it's so hard to be a ballerina until now.Day 3 of BSD Femslash Week: Holding Hands/Lipstick





	Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> OK I started writing this some time ago but then BSD Femslash Week came along so like...yeah

Higuchi plopped next to Gin on the hardwood floor of the training room, wiping her forehead and trying to fix back a few strands that escaped her bun.

Being a mafioso was hard, but being a ballerina, even undercover to spy on the daughter of an important politician from a city stupidly away from Yokohama, was even harder.

The blonde barely registered Gin leaning against her and lacing their fingers together. She was so tired, her whole body hurt, and they still had to practice more.

"Babe, maybe we should get back at it..." She didn't sound very convinced about it, maybe because the floor was strangely comfortable and because Gin's hand was the perfect size and shape for being held gently, but she didn't want to get up.

"Five more minutes, Ichiyou?" Higuchi opened her mouth to reply when a high-pitched voice interrupted her.

"If ya think you're gonna get better at it while in this state, yer wrong." Its owner was a little girl - probably Kyouka's or even Q's age. And despite the rough accent, she looked rather angelic with the blue and white dress and blonde hair.

"No one improves when tired, trust me on this one." She closed the distance towards the girls and both of them blushed when they realized they were still holding hands. Not like the newcomer minded that. She looked like she saw the detail but chose to let it slide in favor of more pressing issues.

Gin stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"You sound like you speak from experience..."

"Somehow. I'm an amateur dancer but I hanged out with a lot of ballerinas in my day." The last three words made her clap a hand over her mouth, turquoise eyes widening in shock, and she ran out without an explanation.

 

* * *

 

Higuchi directed Gin's face towards her to put the eyeliner on. It was obvious the brunette never applied makeup on ever in her life, but Higuchi did, quite a few times actually.

"Y'know, Ichiyou, I never stopped thinking about that little girl..."

"That blondie? Honestly, me neither. She was kinda weird."

"And how shocked she was when she said something about 'in her day'. I get if Hirotsu-san would say that, but she couldn't have been older than 14-15, ya feel?"

"Mhm..." Gin retreated a little, applying a weirdly thick layer of red lipstick, before kissing Higuchi straight on the lips and leaving a red mark. She finally winked.

"C'mon, babe, it's time for the show!!"

They both noticed the little girl in the audience, accompanied by a strangely colorful group of men, a woman, two slightly older girls and a boy.

 

* * *

 

"A little girl, blonde, dressed in blue, with a white hairband?" Hirotsu chuckled in the phone and Gin grimaced.

"Oh come on, Hirotsu-san, you don't have anything on her?"

"You received a few files with details on a group of people who wield strange powers, similar to abilities but associated with classical music, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Check the Tchaikovsky file." Hirotsu hung up after saying goodbye, and the girls opened the file.

To their shock, associated to the name of Tchaikovsky, they could see a picture of the girl they spoke to.


End file.
